Sakuno en Pointe
by bowlfullofcherries
Summary: In the autumn of her first year of middle school Sakuno takes up ballet to improve her tennis Sakuno-centric RyoSaku


_AN: __To fully understand the premise of this story, the reader should be familiar with an omake scene from _Shin Prince of Tennis Pair Puri_ called _The Secret Between Only Them_. In it, Ryoma returns to Japan during the autumn of first year in order to take part in the U-17 training program._

_Sakuno meets him at the airport and he places his cap on her head. She shows him a certificate she won for third place in a women's tennis competition. He gives her an A-ok sign, smiles and tells her she did her best. _

_Yes. I squealed like a fangirl._

* * *

Rein and Yu beta'd, but I fiddled afterwards so mistakes are mine. Thanks to the two of you. You make me look dang good.

* * *

_Premier acte_

_Oeverture, Le Chenille_

* * *

She stood at the base line, arms and feet in fifth position, breathing deeply_. In. Out. In. Out._ Then, in a deceptively graceful move belying the power behind it, the young woman swung the racket in a perfect arc. The ball slammed into the opposition's court. The crowd gaped. Then roared.

'Kakko-ii! Sugoi!'

'There it is! The Prima's Ace!'

'This serve has gone undefeated the whole of tryouts!'

'No wasted energy or movement and then a large release of power all at once. Amazing!'

The player swiped at tendrils of reddish brown that had come loose from the braided coronet atop her head. She was slender, but the shape of her body was already starting to illustrate that first blossoming of femininity. Her face, narrowing slightly from the roundness of youth, held a serious mien, and coffee-brown eyes wide and focused on the game.

Suddenly there was a louder-than-average shout from the spectators at the gate. 'Fight-o, Sakuno-chan!' The player tilted her head, smiling softly. She'd held her service game. All she had to do now was win the return. She could do it. She could win.

Remembering the start of all this, the smile only grew. Who'd have thought then that she'd come so far? The announcement came for the changeover and, for a brief moment as the court switch commenced, Sakuno lost herself in memories.

_~~~flashback~~~_

"You still have a long way to go but...you sure did your best."

She stared blankly after him as he led the way out of the airport. "R-Ryoma-kun, matte-yo!"

He'd praised her. Echizen Ryoma had praised her! And he'd let her wear his hat! Sakuno trailed behind him as they moved towards their group of friends, listening in silence as Horio complained to Ryoma about retrieving his tennis gear. As they made their way out of the airport the November sun beat relentlessly down on them and she pulled the brim of Ryoma's hat tightly over her eyes, gripping it with both hands. She'd somehow maintained her composure all the way to the tennis training grounds, but Sakuno fought the resultant blush from those sweet words all the way home.

When she arrived, her grandmother was waiting. "Did you show him?" The girl's lowered head and re-enflamed cheeks were answer enough. A deep chuckle brought her eyes to Sumire's again but her grandmother merely smiled kindly. "Do you want to improve even more, Sakuno?"

At the girl's inquisitive gaze, her grandmother nodded. "A friend of mine is opening a ballet class for beginners Monday next. French ballet focuses on the core, which is the type of training a tennis player needs to improve. An all around player like Ryoma works very hard to create a body with mobility, strength and stamina. All of which you learn in ballet. Would you like to join the class?" Sakuno's eyes widened. If she went, her tennis would improve! She nodded so vigorously her braids swung.

::

The first day of class Sakuno became aware of one thing very quickly; she was a good two or three years older than even the eldest students. She fought down her blush and walked determinedly in. What did it matter if she was older? She was going to improve her tennis.

At the end of the day Sakuno's arms ached and her bangs were plastered to her cheeks but her body hummed, her legs burned pleasantly and when she'd touched the _barre_, she'd felt at home. She wanted a hot bath, but a warm sense of satisfaction seeped through her.

As she wiped her brow, the instructor approached and Sakuno straightened. Madame Delphine hadn't spoken outside of general instruction for the entire length of the class. "Your posture is bad. Your balance as well. But you have... a certain quality. You come again, no? And your hair, do not cut. Put up."

And that had been that. All autumn she attended ballet and all autumn her tennis rapidly improved. When the choice came to continue as the start of her second year of junior high began, it had really been no choice at all.

::

"Hoi, hoi! What's this!? Is that cute little Sakuno-chan I see?" The exclamation-filled cry pulled thirteen year old Ryuzaki Sakuno's eyes from the ball and she caught it easily as it bounced on its tether. Flustered to be caught practicing alone, she quickly bowed to the two young men as they approached and mopped her brow with the back of her pink and white wristband. The early August summer sun hadn't quite given way to the cooler breezes of autumn.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Oishi-senpai! H-hello!" When she'd righted herself, Kikumaru was grinning broadly, his racquet slung casually over one shoulder while Oishi smiled reassuringly and spoke.

"Hello, Sakuno-chan. We're no longer your senpai. You don't have to call us so formally."

Kikumaru nodded eagerly. "Sou da, na. Kikumaru-_kun_, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno flushed but nodded, smiling tentatively at the pair. "Are you here to see Baa-chan?"

Kikumaru exclaimed, "Sou! It's too nostalgic, seeing the old tennis courts. Ah! There's Kaidoh!" He began waving frantically towards the direction of the courts. Oishi and Sakuno sweatdropped as they were still some distance from the boys' tennis practice area.

Oishi shook his head and addressed her again. "We watched you a bit as we approached. You've gotten quite good, Sakuno-chan."

Finally finished his futile shouts and jumping about, Kikumaru returned to the two, slinging an arm over Oishi's shoulder and nearly over-balancing them both. "Yeah! Sakuno-chan is muuuuch better! And you look so different."

Self-conscious under their twin scrutiny, Sakuno lightly touched a hand to her head. She thanked them quietly and quickly changed the subject. "Ja, are you both enjoying high school?"

Kikumaru's laughing expression immediately darkened into a scowl and Oishi gave her a self-deprecating smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered, "W-well, it's certainly different."

Kikumaru huffed. "Different? The seniors hardly share the court! And there's not even any good pairs players there!"

Sakuno looked on as Oishi's attempts to placate his friend failed. "Maa maa, Eiji. We have to give it a chance. Things will improve."

But Kikumaru folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't want to hear that from the person who went to another school!"

The tension between them showed in Oishi's clenched jaw and Kikumaru's refusing to even look at his friend. "Eiji, come on. We went through this already."

"We also said we'd make an effort to see each other, that new things meant new opportunities. But this is only the third time in all of our first year of high school we've met. And my tennis team is just awful!"

"Who told you to slack off in your studies Eiji?" They seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

By this point Sakuno had drawn away in an attempt to give them a measure of privacy. She began practicing her backhand. It wasn't working. Something was off. The ball was making contact with the racquet but she had no control over its trajectory. She swung again with similar results. The ball flew wildly instead of towards her intended target. Huffing, she stopped. Suddenly she noticed the silence. The arguing had stopped. She looked over her shoulder to find them staring at her. She flushed red.

"Oi. Sakuno, if you maintain the flexibility in your elbow you can get a better take off swing." Kikumaru eyed her critically.

"Aah, and if you rotate your hips a bit more there's a better equilibrium and your movement will be smoother." Oishi said, rather sternly, and with his arms crossed.

She blinked, nodded and did as they told her. The ball hit exactly where she'd intended.

"Ah." She stared at them wide-eyed. "You're right." Twin grins beamed back at her. She bit her lip. "Ano senpai- ah," she corrected herself at Eiji's pouting frown, "I mean, Oishi-kun and Kikumaru-kun, if there is anything else you see that could be improved in my movement please do not hesitate to tell me." She bowed and this time when she looked up the doubles pair were grinning at each other. She took an involuntary step back when they turned those cheshire grins on her.

"How often do you practice, Sakuno-chan?"

::

Sakuno kicked at the fallen leaves that made a satisfying crunching sound as she stomped on them. The crisp autumn air burned in her lungs as she inhaled deeply and swirls of escaped auburn strands blew free from her woolen hat and pigtails. Fall had arrived with a vengeance, turning her cheeks ruddy and burnishing the October trees a vivid display of russet reds, glowing oranges and gleaming golds. The wind became suddenly more fierce so she picked up the pace, making it to the youth center in record time.

Sakuno pulled her leg warmers snugly over her calves as she prepared for class in the changing area down the hall from the ballet practice room. As she put on her dancing shoes, the gold of the leaves in her mind's eye took on a deeper hue and eyes shaped like a cat's suddenly filled her vision. She shook her head and abruptly stood, hastily pinning her braids into twin coils at the nape of her neck, stuffing her duffle into a cubby and scurrying out of the door. She was so distracted by her own subconscious thoughts that she failed to pay attention to where she was walking and promptly tripped on air, right into a pair of slender yet strong arms.

"As I was saying, Miu, ballet is quickly becoming my favorite performing art."

Now completely bemused, Sakuno looked up into a pair of light brown eyes.

"Sherry." She blinked. Had she said that aloud? But her embarrassment faded as the warm eyes filled with humor. He helped her stand.

"Gomen. My name is Syusuke. I do not know a 'Sherry'.''

The embarrassment was back full force and Sakuno clasped her hands as she bowed. "Sumimasen! That is, your eyes! No! I mean, pardon me for running into you. They are the color of sherry." She mentally face-palmed. There's no way he'd understood that jumble of words.

But it seemed he had. Quiet laughter had her lifting her eyes to see kindness and gentle humor in his expression. He placed both hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her out of her bowed position. "No harm done, Sakuno-chan. It is very good to see you and I am flattered that you seem to like the color of my eyes."

What an outrageous thing to say! Sakuno opened her mouth to explain that it was the color of _sherry_ she liked, but snapped it closed again as she heard a giggle coming from behind him. And- he'd said her name? Her eyes widened as recognition hit.

"Fuji-senpai!" As she greeted her old schoolmate a small girl came out from behind him.

"You're so funny, Ryuzaki-chan. Demo, my oyaji likes to tease. Don't mind him."

Sakuno relaxed and smiled at the familiar face. "Miu-chan, this is your uncle?"

"Nh." Miu smiled. When Sakuno had first taken up ballet she'd made the acquaintance of a few of the girls in her class and the precocious eight year old had been the sweetest. And the smartest. Sakuno had since joined another class so it was nice to bump into her.

"Won't you two be late? You've got two minutes, Miu." Fuji commented while looking at his watch, breaking into the pleasant atmosphere.

"Mou! Oyaji! Say those things sooner!" Miu rushed down the hall in the opposite direction Sakuno was going and called a frantic farewell over her shoulder, "It was great seeing you Ryuzaki! Ja!"

Sakuno waved at the girl before bowing once more to her old senpai. "I have a moment more. I apologize once again for running into you. Goodbye, Fuji-san."

"I didn't mind it at all. Quite the opposite, actually. Goodbye, Sakuno."

Her eyes widened at the familiarity but she didn't comment as she made her way swiftly to the practice area. Suddenly there was the sound of a whir and click and looking over her shoulder she saw him holding a camera as he stared after her. He smiled and waved, eyes closed as she'd been used to seeing him in her first year. She waved back, smiling tentatively. Checking her watch again, she picked up the pace. She wasn't late yet, but soon would be if she didn't get a move on. Madame did not accept tardiness.

::

Winter had blown in and covered everything in a blanket of snow when they found her once again practicing on her own.

"That's a good move, Sakuno. We've never seen you use it before. Do that at the tryouts and you're sure to make the team."

Startled she stopped her forward motion and was subsequently smacked in the side of the head by the oncoming tennis ball. "I-itai." She rubbed gingerly at the spot, one eye squinched closed. "Iie, Oishi-senpai. I have no intention of trying out. I'm not really very good."

Eiji edged into her personal space, peering closely into her eyes for a long moment. Suddenly, Sakuno let out a pained yelp. "Is this the mouth that's saying such depressing things? Eh?! We've been working towards this for over half a year, deshou?"

"Ki- senpai! I-itai! It hurts! Pl-please stop!" Her words were jumbled because of his thumbs and forefingers pulling hard on both cheeks.

Sakuno dropped her racquet and her arms flapped uselessly at her sides as her stretched cheeks grew redder and redder from the abuse. "Eiji- senpai! G-gomen ne!" He let go and she rubbed at the throbbing skin.

Oishi came to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention, that zealous gleam she'd come to dread lighting his eyes.

"Now. Let's see it one more time."

_~~~end flashback~~~_

And so she found herself here, trying out for a regular position at the start of her third year. She'd had four wins, one loss. She was on her last game and she hadn't broken more than a light sweat. Sakuno felt her confidence surge. She was doing well- she'd had nearly two years of ballet experience to pull from, after all. A soft giggle escaped her before she bit her lip and resumed her serious expression.

Her opponent served, sweating and panting heavily. Still, the ball, when it came, had power behind it. On nimble feet, Sakuno lunged and spun, raising one leg in a perfect pirouette, negating the ball's powerful spin and returning the serve with precise timing in a high arc to land directly on the base line at the angle furthest from her opponent.

The crowd went wild.

'What _was_ that?'

'I don't know! It looked like a ballet move. A pirouette!'

"The Pirouette Counter! She used the Pirouette Counter!'

Sakuno allowed another small smile to form on her face. She could hear Eiji-senpai whooping from the fence. It had worked. All their training had paid off.

She _would_ win. A thrill shot through her. When Ryoma returned she'd show him her tennis.

::

After tryouts Sakuno stood on the sidelines stretching when her most voluble supporters accosted her. "Saa-kuno-chaaan! You did your best out there! I'm so excited for you!"

"Mou, Tomo-chan," she murmured, but allowed her own excitement to show fully on her face as her friend dragged her away from the courts towards the guys.

Tomoka had taken up journalism their second year of middle school and had so found her true calling. Using all of her considerable energies, she'd gotten away with mainstreaming the focus of her sports reports on tennis matches, mainly due to the school's overflowing 'Prince Mania'.

Sakuno reddened as she thought of him but quickly rallied. Eiji-senpai stood before her, grinning broadly and bouncing on the heels of his feet. She was surprised to see Fuji-san with him.

As she reached them Eiji pounced on her, grabbing hold of her head in a tight embrace. Sakuno almost lost her balance but was steadied by a hand on her arm from an amused looking Fuji. She nodded her thanks.

"Sakuno-chan! You did great! Just like we practiced. Oishi had me take pictures so he could have them. He was almost crying, he was so upset he couldn't be here!"

Sakuno protested at this but Eiji ignored her. "Dame, Sakunooo," he whined. "I feel just like a proud onii-san! You know Oishi feels the same." Sakuno nodded and blushed. He held up a notepad. "And he made me promise to take notes on the areas where you can improve."

Tomoka quickly protested the notion that Sakuno needed any such help as she'd done so well. Sakuno watched the playful banter with a smile until she realized Fuji was offering his congratulations. His eyes were closed as he spoke with a benign smile on his face.

"When Eiji told me you'd integrated ballet with your tennis I had to see." He wore his camera around his neck and Sakuno blushed on noticing it. Seeing where her gaze led, Fuji smiled and patted the instrument. "I'll give my share to Oishi as well."

By this point, Sakuno knew she'd turned beet red so she laughed and dragged Tomo-chan- who'd been in an intense debate with Eiji on the chances of the girls' team entering the nationals- to the girl's locker rooms.

::

The next day was Saturday and found Sakuno bright and early at the youth center in front of the wall of mirrors and working hard_. _They had been learning new sequences and Sakuno found the more often she repeated them while looking at her feet and arms' placements, the better she did. After another hour, and satisfied with her progress, she made her way to the changing room and, while patting at her face, bumped into another body.

Sakuno exclaimed as she realized she'd knocked the other person's items onto the floor. Six pink roses. She looked up to see Fuji-senpai grinning at her as he moved to pick them up. She hurried to help him.

"Senpai! I'm so- let me…" Quickly she gathered the rest of the flowers.

Fuji chuckled. "Thank you, Sakuno."

Again her eyes widened at the familiarity but, considering the situation, she didn't feel she could protest. She bowed and blurted, "I'll reimburse you!"

Fuji actually laughed. "Don't mind it, Sakuno. No harm done. These are for Miu as she's advanced to intermediate level."

Smiling widely Sakuno nodded, "Yes, she's so excited. I'm very happy for her."

Fuji smiled listening to her and his eyes opened. "I wanted to tell you again how wonderfully you did at tryouts, Sakuno. You're very talented. Ballet is a solid art form. I'm sure you'll continue to do well."

"Th- thank you, Fuji-senpai." She smiled, slightly discomfited by the praise but he appeared completely relaxed as he continued. "So, that was a pirouette at tryouts? It looks pretty advanced, Sakuno. You're doing well in ballet then?"

"Oh! Well, I-"

"Ryuzaki."

Startled, Sakuno turned to see her instructor, Madame Delphine, appear in a nearby doorway. Mortified, Sakuno belatedly realized how closely they'd held their conversation to the Prima's open office door.

The woman stared hard at her face for a moment before speaking in thick french accents. "Did I hear correctly? You performed a pirouette? You are in the intermediate class, are you not?

"Y- yes, Madame."

Madame Delphine eyed the pair with a glare before stating, "You will come in tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sharp. You will not be late." She pivoted gracefully on her heel and her office door closed with a decisive click.

Sakuno visibly wilted. Fuji's attempts to lighten her mood failed and, after polite farewells, she quickly went home to fret in peace. Only, the phone rang.


End file.
